Futilité
by L'zza
Summary: Lily et son amie Malia en vacances pour leur 16ème été se font inviter par notre cher lycantrope...quelques problèmes se posent Mus sans les Maraudeurs, cela parait impossible et ca l'est ... Ne cherchez pas un intêret, il n'y en a pas ou alors ... LEJP S
1. La demande de Malia

Salut a tous !

Je vous résume cette fic en quelques mots vu que ce premier chapitre ne présente pas grand chose : mademoiselle Malia Stone, meilleure amie de Lily Evans est la protagoniste de cette fic, toutes deux n'étant pas de grandes sentimentales mais plutôt deux ados en quête d'amusement. Ces deux jeunes filles vont donc partir en vacances chez leur ami Remus.

Voilà voilà et un premier chapitre _in medias res ._

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE I : La demande de Malia.

**10 Août. 08h45**

Coups de bigo à Lily, ma charmante meilleure amie :

- Salut ma beauté, c'est 'lia !

- Oooh,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Questcequetumapellesacetteheurelananmaiscavapasjsuisenvacencesmoimaistasvulaviergeouquoi…..

- À tes souhaits….

- rrrrrr

- Lilyyyyyyyy ?

- Moui

- Tu peux venir chez moi ma princesse des îlos ?

- Oui….

- Okay, aller fonce, j'ai des trucs à te raconter !

Lily et moi sommes assez particulières, non seulement nous sommes complètement dingues, mais nous faisons aussi partit d'un groupe de personne qualifié de « bizarre » : nous faisons nos études à l'école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. La rentrée prochaine, nous entamerons notre 6ème année. On s'est connu, il y a fort longtemps, dans le même compartiment du train qui nous mène à Poudlard, c'était notre première année. À vrais dire, on s'est fait jeter du dernier compartiment par la bande des maraudeurs, des espèces d'arrogants, totalement inintéressants, stupides, machos, anarchistes et beau comme des dieux….Enfin, les deux meneurs : James Potter et Sirius Black. Lily déteste Potter, et Moi Black. Par contre, Remus Lupin est notre ami, il fait aussi parti des Maraudeurs, et le dernier de la bande, qui est plus tôt un lèche cul qu'autre chose, se nomme Peter Pettigrow, un énergumène accablant les Hommes encore plus que Potter et Black. À cause de leur physique, qui est loin d'être repoussant, ses deux idiots se pavanent devant leur fan club ( qui contient des grosses, sales, moches, connes ), ce qui a le don de nous énerver… Mais le pire est pour Lily, Potter la harcèle depuis notre 3ème année, il veut sortir avec elle….Paraît-il !

Oui, revenons à nos moutons, donc se faire virer par des c dès le premier jour, ça créer des liens…De plus nous sommes toutes les deux des sorcières dont les parents sont moldus. On a moins d'appréhension quand on est deux !

**10h05.**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

AAAA, voilà Lily, chouette, il faut que je l'amadoue, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander…

- Coucou !

- Hey !

Shmouark shmouark ( bise )

- Bon, j'espère que tu as vraiment quelque chose à me raconter de vraiment très intéressant sinon, je te jure que je te trucide….

- Très intéressant, ça c'est sure… mais pour tout te dire – mais je t'en pris fais comme chez toi ! Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? À boire ?

- Va au fait, please…

- Bon, en gros, y'a Remus qui nous invite à passer un peu de vacances avec lui…

- AAAAAAA, MAIS OUÉP C'EST UNE SUPERBE IDÉE ! ET TOI QUI OSES CROIRE QUE CA VA PAS ME PLAIRE, MAIS T 'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE, J'ADOOOORE REMUS MOI ! HIIIII !

- T'emballes pas trop vite, j'ai pas finis mon ange… y'a pas que Remus, y'a aussi Potter et Black … !

- Potter ? Black ?

- mmm, voui ! hum hum hi hi, ça te tentes pas ? non ? bon …. Ne t'enè…

- NAN MAIS T'AS VU LA VIERGE OU QUOI ? POTTER ? TU AS CRU UN SEUL INSTANT DE TA COURTE ET MEDIOCRE VIE QUE J'ALLAIS PASSER MÊME UNE SEULE HEURE EN VACANCES AVEC LA PRESENCE DE POTTER ? AVEC AVEC, CE CE TRUUUUUUUC COMPLÈTEMENT

- Lilyyyyyyyyy, je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiie, imagine un peu le pied qu'on va se faire avec eux…..

- NAAAAN, je n'imagine rien du tout en ce qui concerne ces abrutis

- OOOOOOO MAIS TU M'EMMERDES À LA FIN, TU POURRAIS AU MOINS ME LAISSER FINIR MES PHRASES ! TU VEUX BIEN JUSTE UNE FOIS DANS TA PETITE ET MÉDIOCRE VIE M'ÉCOUTER UN SEUL INSTANT ?

- Soit, je suis toute ouïe….

- Si jamais tu acceptes d'aller en Holidays with them, tu pourras te venger de tout, ça sera hilarant de voir la sale tête de Potter quand il s'apercevra que tu te fous de sa tronche…Tu pourras enfin venger toutes les nanas qu'il a prit pour des connes, il sera humilié et toi comblée… réfléchis y à deux fois quand même, c'est un moment opportun !

-…moué…. NAAAAN, franchement ça me dit rien du tout, ça va mal se passer…

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ? On essaye, si ça devient mauvais, on se carrappate chez toi ou chez moi ! All right ?

- J'te préviens Miss relou, un truc mauvais et je me casse, all right ?

Votre avis est bien évidemment le bienvenu.


	2. L'arrivée au manoir

Le second chapitre pour compléter le 1° …

CHAPITRE II : L'arrivée au Manoir.

**11Août, 11h45.**

AAAA, enfin arrivée à destination …. Bon voyons, que faut-il faire en premier ? Ah oui, dire bonjour à Remus…hihi !

- Salut mon grand ! BIG SHMMOUUUUAARRK sur la joue gauche. (moi)

- Yooo ! Mais comment t'es fringué aujourd'hui ? (Demanda Lily sur un ton de dégout)

- Oui, moi aussi j'suis ravie de t'voir bébé… (Remus, du tac au tac)

- En fait pendant que j'y pense, merci, t'es a-do-rable de nous avoir invité dans ta modeste demeure ! (Moi, avec un sourire ravageeeeeuur)

- À vrai dire, je suis surpris que Lily vienne aussi….(Remus, regardant Lily avec un air plus que moqueur)

- Ca veut dire quoi ça Monsieur ? Y'aurait-il un soupçon d'amusement dans ta phrase ? (Lily, les joues toutes roses)

- Je l'ai convaincu, dis-je à Remus du bout des lèvres pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- Pas le moins du monde, venez, je vous montre vos chambres…NON, Lily c'est pas celle-là, elles sont plus loin ! T'es vraiment, ppppfff…. Bon, voilà, c'est les deux là, je vous laisse choisir et vous installer, à tout' mes poulettes !

Pas trop mal ma chambre, belle vue…, par contre, la couette du lit rose, c'est très folichon, mais c'est pas trop mon truc… Vais voir celle de Lily…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Visions d'horreur, stoppez moi ça toute de suite !

- Mais Lily, mais t'es folle ou quoi ? T'as pris des fringues pour combien de mois là ? On reste que 15 jours tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoins d'amener ta penderie avec toi !

- Mais euuuu, tu t'occupes de tes fesses oui, nom d'un phasme orthopédique, c'est pas tes ognons, non mais oh ! Folle elle ! ( Lily, d'un air vexé et outré)

- Soit, sur ce je descends voir ce que mijote Remus…

**12h05.**

Vraiment très très très jolie cette p'tite maison, s'emmerde pas le Lupin ! MMMM, que fait-il at the moment ? C'est la question du jour…. MMMMMMMMMMIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM, une délicieuse odeuuuuur de BOUUUUUF ! Et oui, c'est l'heure du manger ! hihihi !

- RAAAAA, P, CA ME BRUUUUUUUUUUULE ! AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Oulà, devrais peut être l'aider, il a pas l'air très doué… J'entre dans la cuisine, quand j'aperçois le grand chef !

- Oh Mon dieu ! Que tu es SEXE comme ça Remus, ça te va à merveille ! (Moi, en éclatant de rire sous le choc)

Vêtu d'un tablier bleu parsemé de cœurs rouges, notre cher ami essaye de faire la cuisine technique-moldue !

- Oué et bah ça va hein, c'est le tablier à ma mère alors chut ! Aide moi plutôt… et arrête de rire, tu vas finir pas te pisser d'sus… MALIA !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive…

**12h20.**

Apparition soudaine de Lily, trempée de sueur.

- Tu t'es battue avec tes jupes ? (Moi)

Remus relook Lily et semble particulièrement : soit 1) Désemparé par la connerie de Lily, 2) Etonné de la voir dans cet état après avoir seulement rangé des valises.

- Oui, ça rentrait pas dans l'armoire, elle est trop petite !

Mumus leva les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose d'indescriptible…

J'éclate de rire,

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas ramener toute l'artillerie… !

- Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

- Comme elle est mignonne, dans pas longtemps…(Remus, d'un ton sarcastique).

Je continus ? Je ne continus pas ?


	3. Quand les BlackPotter arrivent

CHAPITRE III : Quand les Black-Potter arrivent.

15Août, 17h15.

Notre petit séjour chez Mumus se passe à merveille ! De plus, nous avons encore un peu de tranquillité, puisque les deux pervers en folie n'arrivent que dans deux jours ! ouuulaaaaalaaaaa, il reste que deux jours ! Cela me rend perplexe, comment vont-ils se comporter… ! Nous allons voir plus tard ! Ne pensons pas à ça for the moment !

17h30.

Lily essaye d'apprendre à Remus de danser sans piétiner les pieds de sa copine… Mon dieu, elle a pas finit même si Remus y mets du siens… Écroulée de rire, je décide d'aller me rafraîchir après ce moment inoubliable, la danse du siècle !

17h35.

Après un passage pipi-room, je reviens dans le salon pour tenir compagnie aux deux zouaves.

Oulà, zont l'air fatigué…

- Je HAIS la danse moldue, si j'entends UNE personne me re-parler de ça, je l'étrangle et me fait des jars telles avec ses tripes ! Lança Remus d'un ton vexé 

J'éclate de rire, ainsi que Lily.

- C'est pas une danse moldue Remus, c'est la danse tout court ! Dis-je en rigolant encore plus)

- … Bah dans ce cas, QU'ON NE ME PARLE PLUS DE DAAAAANSE ! Répondit Remus après avoir rit.

Lily était par terre, étendue sur le dos en essayant de me parler avec des monosyllabes :

- mmmm….gnarf gnarf,pppfffffff !

Puis finalement se décide d'arrêter, c'est pas bon trop d'effort !

17h45.

Lily est re-en pleine forme. On décide d'entamer une grande valse : effet particulier, nous avons l'air de deux pingouins bourrés. Mais comme le ridicule ne tue pas, nous continuons sans trop d'appréhension.

Remus avait finit par s'arrêter de rire, quand soudain, il fut prit d'un fou rire inexpliqué… Lily et moi s'arrêtons donc de danser, mais gardons quand même la position, prêtes à repartir.

- Mais il t'arrive quoi grand dadet ? Moi, surprise.

Remus était tellement en train de rire, que celui-ci finit par tendre le bras pour nous montrer quelque chose.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Le pire est arrivé ! Potter et Black se tenaient derrière nous avec une impression de dégoût profond ! POURQUOI ILS SONT EN AVANCES HEIN ? POURQUOI ?

- Chouette, peut être que Potter va me lâcher maintenant, me murmura Lily.

Rouges comme des pivoines, nous regardons alternativement Black et Potter, puis quelques instants plus tard, nous partons dans un fou rire assez bruyant, suivi de James et Sirius. Quant à lui, Remus se tenait le ventre par terre.

Quand nous fûmes remit de nos fou rires, James prit la paroles :

- Bon, je monte me changer, c'est pas notre fort les voyages en portoloin.

- Moi aussi… On a nos chambres habituelles Mus ? Demanda Sirius. Remus leur répondit oui par un signe de tête.

Il est vrai qu'ils étaient tous les deux couverts de boue. Black qui remarqua mon regard perplexe, me balança :

- Oué et c'est pas la peine de nous demander comment on a fait pour être pleins de boue okay ?

- Oui oui, Monsieur mauvaise humeur !

Après qu'ils soient tout deux montés, Lily dit à Remus :

- Au fait, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter ton chez toi, tu viens 'lia ?

- Ooh, oui, c'est une bonne idée… Comme quoi ! Hi hi !

- Okay, moi je vais faire un tour dans le parc, vous pourrez dire aux deux autres de venir me rejoindre après ?

- Okay pépère ! En cœur.

Comme les salles du bas étaient déjà toutes connues, on décide de monter, on ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait avant et après nos chambres. Nous montons donc avec discrétion, c'est-à-dire, BAM BAM BAM BAM, à chaque pas dans l'escalier. On passe devant une porte qui semblait ouvrir à une chambre: Lily, très curieuse, ouvra doucement la porte sans faire de bruit et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Lily, lui chuchotais-je, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Lilyyyyy ?

- Ya James, me dit elle très bas avec un regard de vicieuse.

- Mais, mais… T'es complètement givré, ça va pas dans ta tête ? Lui chuchotais-je.

- Rooo, cha va hein ! C'est pas la mort, je me demande juste ce qu'il fait c'est tout…. Ya pas mort d'homme….

- Mais… Roo et puis ppff

- Monte la garde, je vais ouvrir un peu plus… Juste pour voir. Elle ricana bêtement, mais silencieusement.

Nan mais franchement, elle a pas honte ! Et après elle se plaint que Potter la drague..ppfff…

- Bon laisse moi regarder qu'est ce que tu vois ? Lilyyyyyyyyy… Mais euh !

Je pus voir James de dos en caleçon. J'arrivais à peine à voir…. J'crois q'il avait ses mains sur ses hanches et puis OOOOO MON DIEU !

James a débuté un mouvement circulaire et allait se retourner. Je fis un bon de trois mètres en arrière avec un réflexe de FÉLIN !

Lily elle était restée… Aie aie aie

Il s'est retourné, et afficha un grand sourire de vainqueur en bombant son torse.

- Hey, ça va Evans ?

Je l'entendis souffler : - oups ! et elle referma la porte. Ensuite, elle se retourna et s'adossa sur la porte puis me murmura :

- J'en ai le souffle soupé.

- Il est s'y….

- OO oui !

HORREUR, À CE MOMENT LÀ, BLACK SORTIT DE SA CHAMBRE ET NOUS REGARDA… ET FIXA LILY PUIS LA PORTE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Il prit un air étonné, et commença à rire. Lily rouge n'osait plus bouger, soit 1) parce qu'elle était encore sous le charme des jolies muscles appartenant à Potter, soit 2) parce qu'elle était morte de honte…

Black n'en pouvait plus, et je commençais à ne plus pourvoir me retenir de rire quand James ouvra brusquement sa porte. Lily poussa un hurlement aigu et tomba à la renverse juste au pied de Mister GrosMuscles. Éclat de rire général surtout des mecs qui triomphaient de cette aventure.

Je finis par relever Lily toujours en rigolant. Lily bafouilla une phrase du genre :

- euuh, Remus m'a, enfin, nous… Hum… Demandé, de… Hum de vous dire, que euuh, il est, dans le… Parc, hum et voilà ! Elle sourit mécaniquement et entra dans sa chambre. Je la suivais de près.

Elle me regarda et éclata de rire, puis me dit :

- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

- Huuum, chais pas…. Alors ? Haute gamme ou pas ?

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAUTE, me hurla t'elle !


	4. Celui qui voulait prendre sa douche

Merci pour vos reviews, et donc la suite puisque vous la demandez …

CHAPITRE IV : Celui qui attendait son tour pour la douche.

**16Août, 10h30.**

Lily est partie prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps je me prélasse sur mon lit (rose, beeeuurk) et j'attends impatiemment…

**10h55.**

Toc toc toc… Qui OSE venir me déranger ?

- Ouiiiiii ?

- C'est Lily, je peux entrer ?

- Ben oui, voyons, entre Lily jolie !

Elle était en serviette, quelques gouttes d'eau coulées encore sur son cou.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? T'es au courant que les Maraudeurs-pervers sont là ? Nan mais franchement, quel manque de tact !

- Rrooooo, ça va mère poule ! C'était juste pour te dire que la place était libre …

- Ooh, dans ce cas….J'y couuurs !

**11h20.**

- LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! TU FOUS QUOI BORDEL, T'EN METS UN TEMPS POUR TE DOUCHER…DÉPECHE TOI MA VIELLE, T'ES PAS SEULE AU MONDE ! (Hurla Sirius devant l'entrée de la salle de bain)

**11h25.**

- LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ME FAIT PAS LA JOIE DE CROIRE QUE TU T'ES NOYÉE !

- Nan, nan, rêves pas mon vieux !

**11h30.**

Sirius hurla encore plus fort, et commença à donner des violents coups de pieds dans la porte.

Lily, en soutif-culotte, ouvra la porte d'un coup sec et balança à Sirius :

- CESSES DE PIALLER BLACK ET JARTES DE LÀ ! TU ME GONFLES !

Sirius stupéfait par le cri de Lily se recula et ne bougea plus. Il ouvra la bouche pour rétorquer, lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain après Lily.

(FLASH-BACK ET EXPLICATION : Après que Lily soit sortie de la douche, et moi entrée, elle frappa à la porte pour finir de se coiffer).

J'étais en serviette et mes cheveux relevés en hauteur dégoulinaient encore.

- Bonjour Black ! (Lui dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique et d'un ton désinvolte)

- Mais, mais….

- Lily voulait juste se coiffer…(Dis-je, pour clos la discussion).

Au même moment Remus était sorti de sa chambre et nous regarda. Lily alla lui parler.

- Roo, on peut même plus prendre son temps maintenant que BLACK est là….

Une porte s'ouvrit, James apparut.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait alternativement Lily, moi-même, Sirius et Remus.

Lily dit à Remus:

- Non seulement on doit se presser, mais on peut même plus se sentir à l'aise…

- Mais je t'en prie, c'est quand tu veux Evans, dit James avec un grand sourire charmeur, en montrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Sans façon, mais c'est bien aimable à toi très cher…(Rétorqua Lily).

**19h30.**

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire, installée dans un fauteuil très confortable, lorsque Remus décide une nouvelle fois de faire la cuisine moldue. ET MEEERRRDE, je vais encore devoir aider ce pauvre homme sans défense fasse aux terribles travers de porc caramélisés…Je me lève donc dans un mouvement ralenti quand Lily apparaît avec un visage d'ange ! Oulà, y'a forcément un problème, elle a fait quoi comme connerie ?

- Laisse mon p'tit cœur, je vais aider Mus…Me dit elle.

MOOON DIEUU, MAIS QUELLE MOUCHE LA PIQUÉE ?

- Ca va Lily ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Remus en se tournant pour nous remontrer son magnifique tablier.

- Geeenre, je n'aide personne….Tu m'outres là Mus !

- Bon, je mets le couvert alors…(Moi)

Alors alors, les assiettes, les couverts, les vers, les serviettes, les dessous de plats, l'eau…. Booooon, je vais peut-être pouvoir me remettre à lire … J'allais donc me déplacer vers mon fauteuil avec un grand sourire, quand Potter et Black ramènent leurs jolies callipyges… NAAAAAAAAN MAIS IL EST FOU LUI ! Sirius venait de se poser sur….MON FAUTEUIL ET PREND MON LIVRE ! NAN MAIS JE RÊVE !

Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas menaçant :

- BLACK , dis-je en rugissant.

Après avoir fait un bon de trois mètres et demi, il me regarda d'un air outré…

- Nan mais ça va pas toi, j'ai fais quoi encore qui TE déplaise ? Si c'est le simple fait que je ne t'appartienne pas, c'est fort dommage, fais faudra s'y habitué ma belle ! Me Lança t'il d'un ton ferme.

- Héhé, comme il est mignon, nan ce n'est pas ça ( SISISISISISISISISISISI, NAN T'AIS TOI CERVEAU TAIS TOIIII), tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve vraiment ? C'EST LE SIMPLE FAIT QUE TU ARRIVES POUR BOUFFER ALORS QUE TOUT ET PRÈS ET QUE TU POSES TON IMMENSE ARRIÈRE TRAIN SUR MON FAUTEUIL ET QUE TU PRENDS MON LIVRE !

- Ah, me dit-il sans bouger le moindre poil. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Rajouta t'il avec un grand sourire se tournant vers moi.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA, JE LE DÉTESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUU


	5. Celle qui voulait prendre sa douche

La suiteeeeeee

CHAPITRE V : Celle qui attendait son tour pour la douche.

18Août, 10h15.

- BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK, SORS DE LA SALLE DE BAIN, T'ES ENCORE PLUS LONG QUE MOI, JE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU OSES VENIR ME HURLER DESSUS ALORS QUE TU METS 3 HEURES À LAVER TES TROIS POILS SUR LE CORPS ! Hurla Lily.

- … Elle me fait chiez celle là, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre… Rester calme, Sirius, reste cal-me…

10h20.

- BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK CA FAIT EXACTEMENT 45 MINUTES QUE TU ES DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE SALLE D'EAU ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE ÉGOÏSTE DE MEEER

Elle fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit, Sirius sur les nerfs regardait Lily, et il paraissait sur le point d'exploser…

Réveillée par les charmants hurlements de ma douce et merveilleuse meilleure amie, je sortis de ma chambre pour descendre manger un bout, et là, que vois-je ? MALHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUR DE MALHEEEEEEEEEEEUUUR ! NOM D'UNE MOUCHE VOLATILLE !

Sirius Black, la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, des goûtes d'eau sur son torse affreusement musclé… Il se tourna pour laisser apparaître des épaules belles comme pas permises pour aller dans sa chambre. BOUCHE BÉE PAR UNE TELLE VUE DÈS LE MATIN, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier et passais devant la chambre qui appartenait au corps d'athlète que je venais d'observer, quand, celui-ci ouvra la porte en disant d'une voie furieuse :

- JAAAAAAAMES, tu diras à la belle de ton cœur de se la FERMER, et qu'elle ne me cause plus JAMAIS comme ça… Oups, pardon, j'croyais que c'était Jamesie, me rajouta t'il vite après.

- Ya pas de quoi, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir entendre Le Célèbre Maraudeur Sirius Black en serviette, demander à son meilleur pote de changer de cible… En fait en parlant de serviette, tu ferrais mieux de la remonter un peu très cher… Non mais quel manque de pudeur… Lui dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Comme si ça te déplaisais Miss Stone… Me répondit-il avec un regard ravageur….

Je partis, il ne fallait surtout pas que je réponde à ses provocations SURTOUT PAS PARCE QUE LA RÉPONSE, MONSIEUR BLACK, EST NOOON CA NE ME DÉRANGE PAS LE MOINS DU MOOOOOOOONDE !

J'arrivais donc dans la salle à manger pour parvenir à la cuisine quand j'aperçu Potter, torse nu en train de faire des abdominaux… AAAAAAAAAAAAA NAN S'EN ÉTAIT TROP ! MON DIEU MON DIEU, JE COMMENCE À AVOIR DES PENSÉES PAS CATHOLIQUE DU TOUT… STOP, Malia, retourne dans ta chambre et ferme les yeux...

- Ca va Malia ? Me demanda Potter.

- Oui, moi ça va, par contre je crains que Black soit un peu énerver contre la femme qui allume ton cœur…

- … Abon ?… Il s'est pa

- No coment, tu verras pas toi-même…

14h40.

CHALLLEUUUUUUUR TODAY ! Programme de l'aprem : promenade avec Lily dans le parc du manoir !

Nous étions en train de parler de choses et d'autres en rigolant comme des folles et là …. WAAAOUUUUH, une petite rivière dont l'eau était d'une transparence affolante se trouvait devant nous ! Un petit coin d'herbe pour se sécher après, tout était parfait ! On décide donc de faire trempette pour se rafraîchir !

Nous étions telles des déesses dans l'eau, quelques rayons du soleil éclairaient nos corps luisants et bronzés. Après un moment de silence, un nouveau sujet de discussion débuta : Black et Potter.

- Tu leur mets combien au niveau physique et mental toi aux deux zozos ? Demandais-je.

- mmmmmm, attends que je réfléchisses… Je dirais 8,5 pour le physique de Potter, et 4 en mental, et pour Black, 8 pour le physique, et 2,5 en mental… Me répondit elle en éclatant de dire. Et toi ?

- mmmm, je dirais 8,5 physique black, 8 pour Potter, et en mental pour les deux 3,5 !

On entend des bruits, donc on se retourne toutes deux quand on aperçoit les deux zouaves !

- ouuuh putain, heureusement qu'ils arrivent que maintenant ! Soufflais-je à Lily, en rigolant !

- Tu l'as dit bouffi !

- C'EST VOUS LES FIIILLLLES ? Demandèrent-ils en hurlant.

- Bah non non, c'est votre fan club, on a réussi à vous trouver ! Lançais-je.

-Mais non ma puce, tu es trop belle pour en faire partie. Dit Lily.

- Gna gna gna, par qui donc on commence alors ? Le regard de Potter se posa sur Lily, il était comme abruti : elle était très belle, ses longs cheveux roux mouillés descendaient aux creux de ses reins et commençaient à boucler. Elle se mit à rire en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière pour faire apparaître son cou.

Quant à moi, je fus agréablement surprise par le regard de Sirius qui parcourrait ma silhouette. Très flattée, j'attendis de croiser ses yeux pour lui faire un sourire diabolique, et pour ensuite faire un petit tour dans l'eau.

Après avoir re fait surface,je m'assis en face de Lily qui semblait particulièrement attentive à quelque chose derrière moi. Sur ce, je fis volte face et WAAAAAAAAAAOUUUH ! LES DEUX PLUS BEAU MECS DE L'ÉCOLE EN SHORT DE BAIN !

Ils étaient tous deux très musclés. Potter remarqua vite nos regards et lança avec un certain air de fierté :

- C'est bon, arrêtez de baver les filles, on sait qu'on est les plus beaux mecs de l'école, pas besoin de nous le rappeler.

Sirius se tourna vers James et lui afficha le plus grand sourire jamais vu.

James se plaça à côté de Lily alors que Sirius fit une tête, puis se plaça derrière moi. Après un long moment de silence, Black nous dit :

- Jamesie, je n'avais jamais remarqué l'air con que tu prennais devant Lily… C'est époustouflant.

Et il éclata de rire tout comme moi. Par contre Potter regarda son pote d'un mauvais œil, puis Lily. Elle était rayonnante, et lui fait ses yeux doux.

James, en représailles, l'arrosa, et lui demandant de ne pas prendre la grosse tête ce qui provoqua chez Lily et moi un fou rire. D'un seul coup James se leva et prit Lily héroïquement et la jeta dans l'eau dans un rire sonore. MAIS COMMENT OSAIT IL ?

Ayant une soudaine force herculeaine, je bondis comme un chat sur James quand Sirius me prit le bras en me murmurant : « nan nan, j'crois pas ma belle ! héhé » et me jeta pour aller rejoindre la rousse.

VENGEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Telle une brute affamée, je me jetai sur Sirius qui succomba sous mon poids. Après s'être relevé, nous avons entamé un combat brutal. À force d'être mise à l'eau, j'ai finalement décidé de courir pour m'abriter dans l'arbre. Je n'eu pas le temps de grimper car Black m'agrippa par la taille de ses mains douces, me tourna et me plaqua contre l'arbre de façon à ce que les autres ne puissent nous voir. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains pour la faire dériver le long de mon cou. MON DIEUUUU ! SIRIUS BLACK ÉTAIT LÀ, DEVANT MOI ! EN MALLIOT DE BAIN À DEUX CENTIMÈTRES DE MA BOUCHE ! NAN NAN NAN, MALIA, CONTRÔLE TOI, NE SUCCOMBE PAS À SON CHARMEEEEEUU !

D'un mouvement de tête, il regarda les deux autres, eut un léger sourire, puis posa son regard ténébreux sur moi.

- Il se passe quoi là-bas ? Ils font quoi ? Demandais-je en essayant de dégarpir sans réussir.

- mmm, je sais pas, de toute façon, ce n'est pas notre problème, j'ai prévue autre chose pour nous.

D'un seul mouvement, je sentis ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes. Son odeur m'envahissait, j'étais comme tétanisée.

Après notre baiser imprévu, nous avons décidé d'espionner les deux autres. Black m'aida à monter dans l'arbre, et on regarda attentivement la scène pour ne pas louper le moindre détail.

Ils étaient en train de se battre, enfin, James recevait les coups de Lily qui s'efforçait d'attraper les cheveux de Mister Grosmuscles et de les tirer dans tous les sens, quand, je ne sais pas comment, Lily poussa un cri de stupeur et se retrouva à califourchon sur James qui était allongé dans l'eau. Les cheveux de Lily trempés, étaient sur son merveilleux torse musclé. À ce moment-là, on entendit Potter d'une voie douce et sensuelle:

- Je prends ça pour des avances Evans.

- LIIIILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, hurla Remus.

Lily se leva et enfila ses fringues, pendant que James sortait de l'eau. Elle s'approcha alors de lui doucement telle une reine des glaces en tripotant une goutte d'eau sur ses doux abdominaux et lui dit :

- Peut-être un jour Potter, peut-être…

OO MON DIEU ! J'AI TOUT ENTENDU ! ELLE NE POURRA PAS NIER ! ELLE A DIT PEUT-ÊTRE…. MMM LA COCHONNE !

Elle courut vers la maison.

OOOO ! MAIS NON, RESTE AVEC MOIIIIIIII TOI ! SALAUD ! BRISEUR DE CŒUR !

Black avait sauté pour rejoindre Potter avec un air très satisfait. Sur ce, j'enfile à mon tour mon jean et partis vers le manoir. Je fus suivi de près par les gus gus.

J'étais dans mes pensées en regardant mes pieds quand Potter poussa une injure.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH , LA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNE BLAGUE ! Le mec de Lily, Tom appartenant à Serdaigle était là. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser outrageusement à pleine bouche.

Potter passa à côté d'eux en bousculant sans gêne Tom. Black d'un regard de tueur, regarda Tom à son tour en le bousculant pour aller rejoindre son pote.

Malheureusement pour Tominouchet, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, bien que sa jalousie soit ÉNORME. Il ne pouvait avaler le fait que Lily passe des vacances sans lui ET avec ce mec complètement dingue d'elle. En attendant son départ, Tom et Lily se dirigeaient vers la chambre de cette dernière en ayant l'air plutôt pressé, ce qui énerva encore plus James de très mauvaise humeur.

20h00.

Après le dîner, un peu froid étant donné que Lily me racontait ses péripéties avec Tom à table sans trop rentrer dans les détails, ce qui mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur Potter, qui semblait encore plus jaloux que Tom., Remus et moi avons décidé d'aller s'entraîner à l'épée en bas. Sirius et James allaient faire du Quidditch en proposant à Lily qui dévia l'offre. Elle était crevée la pauvre après ses efforts avec Tom...

22h30.

ALALAL, JE SUIS CREVÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEEE ! QUEL BEAU COMBAT, J'AI ENCORE BATTUE MUMUS ! HI HI HI !

Nous arrivons avec Mumus la tête dans le cul au salon, quand soudain, que vois-je ? OOOOO MON DIEUUU ! LILY DANS LES BRAS DE JAMES ! NOOON, J'Y CROIS POOOOOOOOO !

J'éclate de rire en voyant les yeux de Lily.

- Bon bah, je l'emmène avec moi ! Dis-je à l'attention de James qui apparemment ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Enfin dans ma chambre avec Lily, je lui saute dessus pour qu'elle me raconte POURQUOI James l'avait dans les bras !

-BON BON BON, FAUT TROOOOOOP QUE TU ME RACONTES LÀ PARCE QUE C'EST OBLGATOIRE ! COMENT SE FAIT IL QU'IL T'AVAIT DANS LES BRAS HEEEEEEEEIIN ? Lui demandais-je surexcitée !

- rooo, bon…Commençons par le commencement ! Ya eu un ÉNORME coup de tonnerre pendant que je roupillais, alors, moi, tu sais, comme j'ai TRÈS peur de l'orage, je suis allée dans ta chambre… Et puis TU N'Y ÉTAIS PAS ! alors là, désemparée, je cours dans la chambre de Remus, et PAF ! Il n'était pas là non plus ! Donc, je suis allée chercher ma couette et j'suis partie dans le salon.

- Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu étais dans SES BRAS À LUI !

-..j'y viens, j'y viens… Et puis là, 5 minutes après que je sois descendu, ya les mecs qui rentrent. James avait soif donc il est passé par le salon pour parvenir à la cuisine et il m'a vu… Et puis là, ya eu UN TERRIBLE COUP DE TONNERRE, ALORS J'AI EUU HORRIBLEMENT PEUR, donc, je me suis jetée dans ses bras, parce que j'avais peur…Tu comprends ?

- Oué oué ! je comprends… Dis-je en éclatant de rire. Bon, je suis crevée moi… Bonne nuit ma belle… Enfin La belleapotter… Hihihi

- ROOO, la ferme hein !

J'éclate de rire, et m'endors.


	6. La partie de quidditch

Un nouveau chap… avec une Lily fort colérique … elle a de quoi …

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE VI : La partie de Quidditch.

**19 Août, 9h45.**

BOOOM ! Merci Lily, c'était ma tête…À cause de l'orage, Lily était restée dormir avec moi. Elle venait de s'étirer, et meeeerde, finit la tranquillité… Bon, je me lève, c'est bon !

On descend toutes les deux dans la cuisine où on retrouve les hommes de la maison. Remus était près à partir.

- Mais tu vas où comme ça Mumus ? Un rendez-vous galant ? Dis-je en riant.

- Nan, pas vraiment, dit-il avec un air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda Lily.

- Nan c'est rien, répondit il en rougissant très légèrement, je dois allé voir quelqu'un de ma famille qui est malade, je reviens dans 1 ou deux jours…Bon, salut les mecs ! Bisous les filles ! Ne faites pas de bêtise les jeunes !

Étrange, très étrange…. Je réfléchissais au comportement de Remus, quand Black et Potter commencent à se foutre de la tête de Lily pour l'orage ! OKAY, sympa Potter…ppff, espèce de salle crétin vicelard…

Sur ce, Lily répondit d'un ton ferme :

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier, Potter.

Celui-ci ouvra la bouche puis la referma comme s'il avait reçu un coup de dictionnaire sur la tronche.

Nous étions à table tous ensemble quand un hibou inconnu aux bataillons arriva.

OOOO C'EST POUR MOOII ! J'AI DES AMIS HIIIPIIIIIII !

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA ! J'éclate de rire en lisant la lettre ! À force de rire, je faillit m'étrangler et Lily prit la lettre pour la lire à son tour….Éclat de rire de sa part aussi…

C'ÉTAIT MON CHARMANT MEC DU MOMENT ! JALOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXX ! Il avait apprit par Tom que je passais mes vacances avec « ces crétins de Black et Potter » je cite , « comment je peux lui faire une telle chose ? À lui qui m'aime passionnément… » AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Je réussis à placer entre deux rires :

- Faudrait que je pense à le plaquer celui-là, ça devient urgent !

- OOOOh oui ! Me dit Lily en riant aussi !

- Tu vas plaquer ton mec 'lia ? Demanda Black.

- Tu es bien trop curieux très cher, je vois pas en quoi cela te concerne t'il… à moins que ça t'intéresse ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-…ppfff..Dans tes rêves ma poule !

Lily, Potter et moi éclatons de rire.

**14h00.**

- LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, VA MOINS VIIIIIIIIITEEE, JE VAIS VOMIR, JE VAIS VOMIIIRR, PITIIIIIIIITIIIIIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ, ARRÊTE TOIIIII ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lily et les mecs devaient s'entraîner au Quidditch…Ils font tous les trois partis de l'équipe. Potter en attrapeur, Black en batteur et Lily en poursuiveur.

À mon plus grand désespoir, le terrain était assez loin de chez Remus, je devais donc monter sur le balais de Lily pour pourvoir suivre leur match.

- AAAAAAAAAAA, OOOOOOH NOOOON, PAS DE COURSE AVEC LES MECS, JE T'EN PRIE LILY PAS DE CAAA !

- ET BAH SI ! BON MALIA ACCROCHE TOI….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Enfin arrivé sur la terre ferme ! ouuf !

- Ca va 'lia ? Me demandèrent Black et Potter.

- ah, aaah merveille ! Répondis-je avant de me retourner pour vomir TOUT mon repas du midi !

Après avoir fini d'écrire ma lettre d'adieu au con qui me servait de copain, je décidais de regarder plus attentivement le match.

Oulààààà, c'est dure d'être une fille par nos temps…Lily était la cible préférée de Black qui envoyait sans cesse des cognards dans sa tête, et Potter passait le plus clair de son temps à « culbuter » le balais de Lily pour faute de culbuter Lily elle même.

Malgré moi, je pus m'empêcher de rire à voir la tête de Lily et aux vannes des trois…

Bon, comme j'avais mal au cou d'avoir le nez en l'air, je décide de m'allonger sur le dos pour (bronzer) regarder le beau ciel bleu…QUAND SOUDAIN JE ME VIS VOLER ,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAIS JE VOLE ! OULAAAAAALAAAAAA

Cet idiot de Sirius m'avait fait monter sur son stupide balai, et allait à toute allure ! Bon très bien, si tu veux que je m'agrippe à tes épaules, c'était franchement pas la peine de faire tout ça..surtout que J'AI HORREUR QUAND CA VA TROP VITEEEEEEEEUUUU

Enfin stabiliser dans l'air, je r'ouvre les yeux, et je vois Sirius éclaté de rire.

- T'es pas mourue 'lia, t'es pas mourue…

Quelle faute de goût !

- Aller, détends toi ma belle, je te jure je vais plus jamais vite …

- Oui et bah J'ESPÈRE, parce que….

- Parce que quoi ? Me demanda t'il avec un regard de feu de dieu…

OOOOOO, NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA ! CA SUFFIT ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

C'était Lily qui hurlait….elle venait de tomber de son balai, enfin de ce qui rester de son balai…

En la voyant par terre, je hurle à Sirius :

- MAIS FOONCE, DÉPECHE TOI BORDEL, VA LA VOIR, MAIS ALLLLLLEEERRR

Lily n'avait rien, juste une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière…Bon d'accord elle pisser du sang, mais bon, c'était une petite blessure ! À vrai dire, elle hurlait plus pour son balai que pour son sourcil !

- NAN MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT IDIOT POTTER, J'AI JAMAIS VU CA DE MA VIE UN CRÉTIN PAREIL ! REGARDE MON BALAI, REGAAARDEEE MON PUTAIN DE BALAI !

- …j'suis désolé Lily, j'irais t'en acheter un autre, c'est pas grave !

- IL EST DÉSOLÉ ? IL EST DÉSOLÉ ? BAH IL MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE CA QUE TU NE SOIS PAS DÉSOLÉ MON VIEU ! ET COMMENT CA C'EST PAS GRAVE ? NAN MAIS IL EST FOU FURIEU LUI ! C'EST PAS GRAVE ? J'AURAIS PU ME FRACASSER LE CRANE PAR TERRE ET C'EST PAS GRAVE ! BEN VOYONS…

Potter, plus désolé que jamais ne savait pas quoi dire….il était dans un état lui aussi…

Je dis à Lily :

- Bon, il faut qu'on aille soigner ta blessure Lily…On doit rentrer à la maison.

- C'est bon, je la ramène, dit James.

- AHH, NOON, PAS QUESTION, JE RENTRE À PIEDS !

Ne savant que faire, je me tournais vers Sirius, il me fit comprendre qu'il fallait mieux les laisser tout les deux pour l'instant.

Sirius me ramena donc sur son balai, fort heureusement pour moi, il fut d'une gentillesse extrême et ne fit pas d'accélération. À vrai dire, nous avons bien discuté et ce fut un moment très agréable.

À notre arrivée, on prit quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. J'étais accroupi devant le frigidaire pour attraper de la bièraubeure, et après avoir accomplie ma mission, je brandis le paque en l'air en me retournant…

OO MON DIEUUU, MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA, CA SUFFIT ENFIN !

Sirius se tenait devant moi, avait enlevé son t-shirt sale, et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à remarquer une seule émotion sur son visage…Après un moment, je partis dans le parc, m'allonger sur les chaises longues afin de boire tranquille au soleil. Black réapparut aussi aimable que pendant le voyage, il était à côté de moi, sur une autre chaise longue.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçus Lily ET James sur le balai de JAMES arrivés, et puis PAAAAF, AAAAAAAAA, BOOOOM.

Lily avait jeté un sort sur Potter qui l'a fait tombé de son balai. Lily repartit en sens inverse et disparut… Sirius avait sprinté pour aller voir James… Il était dans un mauvais état lui aussi.

- ROOO, les filles, j'te jure….Avait-il dit en essayant d'avoir le sourire malgré la douleur.

On amena Jamesie sur une chaise et lui donna à boire…

- Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit….Nous disait-il, après que vous soyez parti, elle a vraiment voulu y aller à pieds, et moi, en tant que gentleman, je l'ai suivie, au cas ou elle aurait besoin et tout….Et puis, pas mal de temps après, elle m'a demandé de la prendre sur mon balai parce qu'elle en avait marre, ce que je comprends, et puis là, chais pas, paaf, j'étais en bas sans même avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait….

Il était mal le pauvre petit….Il était plein d'égratignures, donc Black décida de l'emmener dans la salle d'eau pour lui faire des soins…

J'étais dans la salle de bain pour aider les mecs quand j'entendis Lily qui rentrait. Je partis donc à sa rencontre pour voir comment elle allait.

Elle saignait toujours, je l'obligeais donc à venir aussi dans la salle d'eau pour lui faire aussi des soins.

Quand on entra dans la salle, James était torse nu et en caleçon dans la baignoire, Sirius lui appliquait une pâte verte, d'aspect plutôt repoussant.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle et l'atmosphère était assez contraignante. Ce fut Lily qui rompu le silence.

- huum, euuh, vous pourriez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

- euuh, bah oui, bien sûr, j'ai pas finis, tu touches pas à ta blessure, on finira quand vous aurez finis, okay ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, oui.

Sirius et moi sortons donc de la salle…Et dès que la porte fut fermée, je bondis devant la serrure pour voir ce qui se passait. Quant à lui, Black avait l'oreille collée contre la porte.

Je vis James qui prit Lily dans ses bras, tout à fait amicalement. Now, Compte rendu :

- Bon alors, ils ont dit quoi ? Demandais-je à Sirius.

- Alors bah en fait, j'ai pas trop bien compris..en gros, ils se sont excusés tous les deux et voilà. Me répondit-il en souriant.

- C'est tout ? Mais tu sais pas écouter correctement aux portes toi ? Maais t'es nuul, nan mais je rêve, on peut vraiment pas compter sur toi , c'est innommable ! Ah bravo hein bravooo !

Je fus coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Lily apparue, une meilleure tête, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir finis les soins, on décida de se reposer un peu avant de manger puis dormir.


	7. La soirée

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ( TREIZE ! ) ( sourire niaiseux ) donc un grand merci a **SusyBones**, **Emmaliana**, **Mag16**, **CapUu**,** sakura** et **AuRéLiE.**

ET donc la suite, plus fantasmagorique, hystérique ou même débile ( selon le point de vue ) que jamais !

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE VII : LA soirée.

19 Août,21h30.

Après avoir mangé, dans le calme pour une fois, Lily et moi montons dans ma chambre pour parler. Une fois installée sur le lit, Lily me demande :

- Pourquoi je le déteste en fait ? Parce que, finalement, on est un peu pareil nous et eux… Arrogantes, on paraît très superficielle, on est très sure de nous… On se tape mec sur mec…

- Je sais pas Lily, p'être qu'on aime pas se retrouver face à quelqu'un quasi identique… À vrai dire, je me suis jamais posé la question, et puis là, il est tard, mes neurones sont fatigués…

- Oué, faudra que j'y réfléchisse…Tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, on a parlé d'un peu de tout… Il s'est excusé et moi aussi, après on s'est fait un câlin amical… Bon, je vais chercher ma chemise de nuit, à tout'.

- Okay, à tout'.

Alloooors, je vais mettre quoi comme nuisette aujourd'hui ? OOO, CELLE-LÀ, ma préférée : une nuisette noire, qui mets en valeur mes formes, très bien sortons le grand jeu…. Mais pour qui ? Ah mais que suis-je bête, pour Lily bien sûr… Héhé !

TOC TOC TOC

Bien bien, j'arrive. J'ouvre la porte en nuisette noire et qui vois-je ? Lily, en nuisette blanche avec quoi ? Avec des bierobeures ? QUATRES ? Mais Elle veut qu'on se saoule la gueule ? FOLLE ELLE ! Bon bon, tu rentres oui, j'ai soif moi !

Nan, mais, ferme la porte Lily ! Mais qu'elle est bête…

- Bah pourquoi vous entrez pas ? Demanda Lily dans le vide.

AAAAA, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'a pas fermé la porte… Pas si bête finalement !

OUUUlÀÀÀÀ, zont l'air étonné, faut pas mes petits faut pas ! héhé…

On s'installe tous sur mon lit et puis on bloblotte, on rit, on soupire, on s'regarde, on sourit…. Puis Lily nous dit :

- J'ai froid, alors je vais chercher ma couette.

Après un petit instant, les mecs vont aussi chercher leurs couettes.

Lily revient, me trouvant seule :

- Ils sont où les gars ?

- Ils sont partis chercher leurs couettes eux aussi, pour qu'on fasse un « pow wow », comme les indiens, héhé.

Plus tard, lorsqu'on était bien installé dans nos couettes respectives, James et Lily commencèrent à parler Quidditch…

23h00.

Brutalement, Lily se lève TOUT D'UN COUP, elle se place devant nous avec un air grave. Bien évidemment, nous nous demandons ce qu'il va se passer, que va t'elle nous annoncer…. !

- Euuh, Lily il se passe quoi là ? Demandais-je.

Elle prit la posture d'une fille qui vient de faire une grande réflexion philosophique et dit :

- J'ai faim.

AAAAAAAAAA, d'accord, j'aime ta pensée philo Lily Evans….

James se leva à se tour et dit :

- AAAAAAh, toi aussi, dieu merci !

Et ils descendirent tous les deux pour aller manger.

Pendant ce temps, je restais encore seule avec Mister Black et son regard ténébreux. Je m'allonge en boule dans ma couette, bien au chaud, et j'attends.

Bon bon bon, OOO, malheur, j'ai pas encore raconté l'histoire du baiser à Lily, faut absolument qu'elle le sache, comme ça elle ne me laissera plus seule avec lui… Ou alors, elle me laissera encore plus souvent… Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là… Rooo, relou !

AAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAIS QUE JE PEUX ÊTRE BÊTE ! ILS FONT QUOI ? OOH MOON DIIIEEEUUU ! ILS FONT… ILS FONT… ROOOLALALAALAAA, EVANS ET POTTER !

D'un coup, je dis à Sirius avec un grand sourire de voyeuriste :

- Ils font quoi à ton avis en bas, tous les deux, à l'abri des regards ?

-… Bah, ce qu'on a fait derrière l'arbre, voir plus, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis pas avec eux…

- OOH, VIENT ON VA VOIRE !

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Non.

- Si.

- Non

- SI.

- NOOOOOOOOON.

-… Bon okay, ne vient pas, j'irais toute seule.

- Arrête, tu vas tout faire foirer ! Je t'en empêcherai crois-moi !

Et je bondis du lit en foutant la couette sur Black pour prendre de l'avance, courue comme une lionne en chasse jusqu'à la porte, jusqu'à ce que ce crétin me rattrape ENCORE et me plaque ENCORE contre le mur.

IL FAUT QUE JE SACHE CE QU'IL SE PASSE EN-BAS, JE DOIS LES VOIRE ! MAIS BON DIEU DE MERDE, IL VA ME LAISSER OUI !

Soit, très bien, il veut pas la jouer soft, je suis pas contrariante, il veut la jouer hard, on va la jouer hard.

Et paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaff, un ÉNORME coup de pied là où ça fait mal… Héhé, jolie coups !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Je profite du moment où il ne peut m'attraper, dévale les escaliers à grande vitesse, suivie de Black toujours en se les massant assez vulgairement… Et moi prise au dépourvue, je hurle à Lily :

- LILYYYYYYY, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

J'arrive dans le salon, la respiration saccadée par une telle course, la question est : vais-je les voir en train de faire des choses pas catholiques du tout or not !

J'ARRIVE DEVANT LE CANAPÉ, JE VOIS DES TRACES DE LUTTES, JE ME DEMANDE, L'A-T-IL VIOLÉ ? AAA, J'APERCOIS LA TÊTE ROUSSE DE LILY ! OUUUFF, IL NE L'A PAS TUÉ… C'est déjà ça… Mais, mais, mais…. Mais ! ROOOO, QUE VOIS-JE AU DESSUS DE LA TÊTE D'EVANS ? POTTER !

AAHH, BRAVO SIRIUS, HEIN BRAVO, J'AI PAS PU VOIR À CAUSE DE TOI ! MERCI !

Je m'aperçois alors, qu'ils étaient dehors…

Nan mais elle est complètement con elle…Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou dehors ?

Lily rentre dans la maison, et me dit en se grattant la tête d'une grâce indiscutable :

- J'ai eu une soudaine envie de prendre l'air, c'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud….

Elle sourit, passe devant moi et va chercher sa couette.

Bien, après on remonte tous ensemble les uns derrières les autres, puis Lily dit bien fort :

- Bon chuis épuisée, Malia on y va ma puce ?

ÉPUISÉE ? ELLE EST ÉPUISÉE ? MAIS PAR QUOI DONC ? IL LUI A FAIT QUOI LE COQUIN DE POTTER, JE VAIS LUI PETTER LES LUNETTES SUR LE FRONT À CELUI-LÀ ! IL A PAS DE LUNETTES ? ET ALORS ?

BON MADEMOISELLE LILY EVANS, IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE !

MAIS ELLE VA OÙ ? aaaaaa, dans ma chambre okay, allons-y. Ah, les mecs viennent aussi, très bien… Soyons fous ! Mais non… désolée les vieux !

Je ferme la porte avec une brutalité innée chez moi avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer et je dis :

- Bonne nuit Black, Bonne nuit Potter.

Lily rajouta derrière :

- Bonne nuit les gars.

J'étais dos à la porte, je regardais Lily droit dans les yeux et je dis d'une voie ferme :

- J'exige des explications Evans.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et débuta son récit :

- On est descendu dans le salon pour aller vers la cuisine, et je me suis dirigée vers le frigo. Il me suivait. Alors j'ouvre le frigo, chope une bouteille de lait, et je commence à boire et il me dit « magnes toi, j'en veux aussi… ». Alors moi j'en manque pas une, et j'enlève le goulot de la bouteille de ma bouche et lui envois une giclée de lait sur la tête. Lui outré, allume le robinet d'eau et m'arrose, donc moi, je me défends, et donc je lui re envois du lait… Et là, je me vois dans l'obligation de lâcher ma couette parce que sinon, elle aller être toute trempée… Et au même moment, lui il chope le lait, me le renverse dans le dos, et je me trouve plaquée entre lui et le frigo. Et puis, je lève la tête vers lui, et il m'embrasse… Elle me fit un grand sourire ! (NAN MAIS QUELLE PERVERSE !) Elle continue : J'en ai profité deux minutes et je l'ai poussée d'un grand coup, ce qu'i fait qu'il tape dans la table qui est derrière, tu vois ? (OUI JE VOIS OUI….) Et je me mets à courir dans toute la maison avec la bouteille que j'ai réussie à récupérer… Là il dit « la salope », mais d'un ton gentil, hein,( OUÉ ET BAH IL A RAISON…) et me courses. Après on était face à face, de chaque côté du canapé et je lui renvoie une autre giclée de lait. Comme ça lui plait pas du tout ( TU M'ÉTONNES…), il me plaque contre le canapé je ne sais pas comment, et puis on entends Sirius qui hurle…D'ailleurs tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il hurle comme il a fait ?

- Je te dirais après…Continue !

- Très bien…Et donc là, on entend aussi des pas dans l'escalier alors James et moi on se lève, on se fixe, puis on court vers la porte-fenêtre…Puis, là, stoppée ! Il faisait un froid de canard , et j'avais plus ma couette moi ! Donc je voulais rentrer, mais James me chope les hanches, les plaquent contre les siennes et me roule une pelle.( OH ! IL MANQUE PAS D'AIR !) Elle soupire puis continue : et quand il a arrêté, j'ai passé ma tête par la porte fenêtre, et lui aussi, et on vous a vu ! Voilà ! Tu sais tout…

- mmm, c'est très intéressant tout cela…

- Et donc pourquoi Sirius a t'il hurlé comme ça ?

Je lui affiche un sourire de vainqueur et lui dis :

- Bah, en fait, vu que vous n'arriviez pas, j'ai pensé que, que vous, enfin, voilà, d'ailleurs j'avais raison, et, bon ça va ne me regarde pas comme ça hein, tu aurais fait pareil toi ! Et donc, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, et donc je voulais voir, vous espionner, et lui ne voulait pas ! Donc je lui ai foutu un coup de pied dans les endroits sensibles pour qu'il me lâche !

- Abon ? il te tenait ?

Et je partis moi aussi dans mon récit….

- AAAAAh, MAIS C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU ME DIS ÇA ?

- Bon, j'suis crevée, on dort ?

- Oué, bonne nuit !

- Oui à toi aussi, fais de beau rêve… Héhé

- Tu peux parler…


	8. Le Chemin de Traverse

MERCIIII pour toutes mes reviews, je suis ravie que ça plaise tant à certaines !

Je voulais aussi apporté une petite précision à **Emmaliana** qui me disait qu'ils étaient quand même tous un peu pervers sur les bords, évidemment qu'ils le sont consciemmement ou non d'ailleurs ce sont des ados , il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture…

CHAPITRE VIII : Le chemin de Traverse.

20 Août, 8h15.

- Ouuhouuuh, les filles ! Les filles ? Allez debout juste 5 minutes, alleeeeez…. S'il vous plaît ! Bordel de mer….

Qui OSE me réveiller !

Potter ! POTTER ? MAIS IL FAUT QUOI DANS MA CHAMBRE LUI ?

Je regarde à côté, Lily a elle aussi été réveillée par l'autre abruti ! Nan, mais franchement, il a pas idée !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demandais-je d'une voie endormie.

- Vous êtes au courant que demain c'est l'anniv' de Sirius ?

- Ah non… Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu nous dis ça maintenant !

- Bah, en fait, je sais que vous allez acheter vous fournitures, et je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me rendre un p'tit service…

Aaah, les mecs, je vous jure !

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi homme ?

- Si vous pourriez attraper Sirius quelques minutes le temps que j'aille chercher son cadeau !

- Oui, oui, allez bonne nuit ! Dis Lily les yeux fermés.

- Okay, merci, vous êtes super !

- Oué oué, on sait on sait ! En chœur.

10h30.

PPPF, pourquoi il m'a réveillée tout à l'heure, fait chier lui ! C'est très mauvais de réveiller quelqu'un le matin ! Rolalaaaaaa…

Lily a l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur, elle aussi. Merci Potter !

On descend manger en p'tite nuisette, les cheveux en batailles, les cernes aux yeux. Les deux mecs sont là, déjà tout près eux !

- ROOO, YA PLUS DE LAIT ! MAIS Y'EN AVAIT PLEIN HIER ! PUTAIN ! Hurlais-je.

Lily me lance un regard, du genre, mais tu m'écoutes jamais quand je te parle, ou t'es vraiment très conne.

Ah, oui c'est vrai, ils ont fait mumuse hier soir !

- J'avais oublié….

Je lance un regard à Potter, et je le vois rougir légèrement, puis sourire.

MAUVAISE HUMEUR, TRÈS MAUVAISE HUMEUR !

- Et, vous avez bien dormi sinon ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oh, oui surtout le matin, comme un bébé… Dis-je en regardant Potter d'un mauvais œil.

Lily, les cheveux… Comment dirais-je ? Disons qu'un pétard a explosé à proximité… Se prit la tête dans les mains et regarda la table…

- Tu as l'air d'une tigresse aujourd'hui Lily, tes cheveux sont…. Hum… Dit Sirius avant de s'arrêter à cause du regard de Lily.

La porte s'ouvrit ! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REMUUUUUUUUUS TE REVOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !

- OOOOOOO mon p'tit louuuuuuuuup ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Lily.

Lily se rua sur Mumus, toujours en nuisette et se pendit à son cou avec la jambe gauche repliée en l'air.

Moi, arrivant à grands pas, donna un léger coups de poing dans l'épaule amicale :

- Coucou mon grand !

SHMMOUUAARK sur la joue droite.

- Heyy, salut Lunard ! Dit James.

- Lunard ? S'étonna Lily. (Moi de même d'ailleurs)

- James…. Souffla Remus. Nan c'est rien, une longue histoire !

- Bon j'suis crevé moi… Je vais au lit dormir, j'en peux plus du tout !

- Okay, j'arrive pour te border mon chichi ! Dit Lily.

- Nan, mais genre, il a besoin de se faire border… J'hallucine ! Pesta Potter.

J'éclate de rire, puis dit :

- Bon moi je vais me doucher les gens !

- Oulà, on a pas finit d'attendre…. Dit Sirius.

11h30.

- CA Y'EST TOUT LE MONDE EST ALREADYYYYYY ! ON Y VAAAA !

On prit de la poudre de cheminette pour aller au chemin de traverse, les cours approchaient à grande vitesse, et nous n'avions toujours pas nos fournitures.

Arrivé à destination, nous décidons d'acheter nos livres. Après un long moment d'attente, on était tous ensemble, en plein milieu de la rue avec nos énormes bouquins dans les mains !

Rooo, pourquoi j'ai plaqué l'autre ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? Il aurait pu me servir…. Ces putains de livres sont lourds tout de même.

Bon il a quoi Potter à faire des gestes comme ça lui ? Non mais il a vraiment l'air très bête ! Mais non ! Pourquoi tu me montres Black ! Mais enfin ! AAAAA, mais oui ! Je me tourne vers Lily ! James doit aller chercher le cadeau de son pote ! Zoubliais….

Bon... C'est parti !

- Sirius ? Dis-je.

- Ouais… Répondit Sirius.

- Tu sais que tu es… Très beau… Continuais-je.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, beau, musclé… Renchérit Lily.

- Oui voilà, musclé donc très fort !

- Oui, oui je sais…. Se pavana Sirius.

- OO, mais regardez moi ces pectoraux, c'est fantastique. Dis-je en tâtant le tout !

- Et oué c'est moi ! Héhé !

- Très bien, alors voilà !

Et paaf, tous mes bouquins en plus ! Héhé, t'y a cru hein ? ET BAH NON !

- Ooh, c'est trop gentil Sirius ! Dit Lily en mettant sa pile de livres elle aussi.

-…mmm… Pfff, Nan mais James, prend au moins la pile de ta dulcinée pour m'aider s'il te plaît…. James ? Mais il est où ?

- Euuh, chais pas….

Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas hein….

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ALIIIIIICEEEEEEUUU ! hurla Lily.

OO MA P'TITE CHÉRIEEEEEEEE (regard honteux)! Et voilà, on est au complet, les folles en folie de Gryffondor !

On courra vers elle quand…. BEEEUURRK, ABJECT ! NAN MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! MAIS FERME LA BOUCHE ET PUIS… ROOOOO !

Elle roulait une pelle gargantuesque à Frank, son « amour » de toujours… Non, ils sont très mignons mais bon de là à se montrer en public… C'est hard, y'a des enfants dans la rue !

- Bon, et bien, on repassera plus tard alors… Pouffa Lily.

Alice éclata de rire, en revanche, Frank semblait s'apercevoir que la tranquillité était finie pour lui !

- Salut ma toute belle ! Dis-je.

- Oooh, vous êtes avec Sirius ? Nous demanda t'elle tout bas.

- On te raconte après, okay ?

- OOOO, mais y'a aussi Potter ! Lily il t'arrive quoi ? Tu…Tu…

- Héhé… Et encore !

- Chuut, taisez vous là !

James arriva avec d'énormes paquets dans les bras… On voyait seulement sa touffe de cheveux dépasser… RI-DI-CULE !

Il arriva vers Lily, fit un grand sourire et lui donna un truc ! Ah bah D'ACCORD et MOI alors ? J'ai pas le droit a un cadeau ? Ah non c'est reservé à CHÉRIE HEIN ! Pfffff !

Ah non… Suis-je bête… Le balai que James devait repayer a Lily ! hihi… Mais non j'suis pas jalouse… J'ai dit NON ! TAIS TOI CERVEAU TAIS TOI !

Lily ouvrit le paquet et regarda bouche bée, alternativement, James, le balai et moi, puis finie par faire un sourire mélangé à de l'admiration et de la reconnaissance.

- OOOOOOOOOOOO, JAMES C'EST TROP GENTIIIIIL T'ES ADORAAABLEEEEEEEEEUUUU !

Elle sauta au cou de Potter, non, je rectifie, elle étrangla Potter en sautant à son cou pour le remercier… Oué, moi j'dis, tu AIMES se blottir dans ses bras hein !

James surprit, mais affreusement HAPPY, nous regarda aux anges, et dit à Sirius :

- Et sans les mains, sans ! Héhé !… Roo, non bon, d'accord, j'arrête…

Et il prit Lily aussi dans ses bras !

NAN C'EST BON POTTER TU BAVES LÀ ! ROO ! INTENABLE LUI !

13h00.

Après avoir trouver nos uniformes, on décide d'aller manger tous les six aux chaudrons baveurs dans une salle juste pour nous.

Les mecs discutaient ensemble et pareil pour nous, les Femmes ! Alice nous sourit et nous dit :

- Bon, je veux tout savoir…. Vous cachez bien vos jeux toutes les deux hein ! AVOUEZ ! …. Bon alors ça vient oui, accouchez bordel, on a pas toute la soirée !

Héhé, okay, c'est parti pour un long long long récit avec TOUT les détails, mêmes ceux que Lily ne voulait pas dire, et ceux que je ne voulais pas entendre… La vie est dure !

14h00.

Après avoir finit de manger, on décide Lily et moi de partir finir nos courses… NON toutes les deux SEULEMENT POTTER ! Nan, ça sert à rien de me regarder comme un chiot battu, LAISSE TOMBER ! Non mais oh, il est fou lui !

Donc, on laissa les mecs dans leurs délires avec Alice, et on partit à la recherche du cadeau de Black !

- OOOOOOOOO ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Regarde ça, j'suis sur que ça va lui plaire… Me dit Lily en hurlant de rire !

Je regarde sa trouvaille et éclate de rire à mon tour ! Je fus stoppée par un objet attirant mon attention ! Et voilà les cadeaux de Sisi !

- Bon, on lui prend ça ? Demandais-je à Lily.

- Ouuéééééé, c'est terrible… Me répondit-elle en rigolant de nouveau !

Après un moment de silence dans la rue alors qu'on marchait… Lily me dit :

- ….Viens, on va à Londres s'acheter des fringues !

- OOOh yeaaaahhh !

- Okay, c'est parti !

DEMI TOUUUR, DIRECTION LES MOLDUUUUUS ! HIIPIIIII

Enfait ce chapitre était à l'origine beaucoup plus long je l'ai donc coupé en deux, la suite arrive dans un très court labs de temps…


	9. Retour décalé et Soirée mouvementée

La suite directe du précédent chapitre… CHAPITRE IX : Retour décalé et soirée mouvementée 

15h30.

PFFFFFF, FATIGUÉE, EXTÉNUÉE…..VERY TIRED !

Direction nos chambres pour nous débarrasser de nos MILLERS de sac REMPLIS de fringues diverses et variées…

BAAAAM, j'ouvre la porte de ma piaule avec mon cul et je balance les sacs à travers la chambre et je bondis sur mon lit….

CHHHAAAUD, TROP CHAAAAUUUUUUD !

Bon, vais voir Lily au cas ou elle est morte… Le nombre de fringues qu'elle s'est acheté… Innommable !

Lily était par terre, affalée entre ses sacs, pleine de sueur… Je lui dis :

- Enfile ton maillot de bain, on va se baigner, j'en peux plus là, fait trop chaud !

- ..ooh, oui, de l'eau FRAICHE !

On prit nos serviettes sur nos épaules, et on descendit dans le salon… Mais ils sont pas là les gars… Bon, bah p'être qu'ils sont pas revenus… Ou bien qu'ils sont déjà à la flotte….

Lily se pausait sûrement les mêmes questions vu son regard interrogateur.

On arrive donc à l'endroit habituel pour faire trempette, et … Ils n'étaient pas là non plus…. Mais pourquoi j'me pose toutes ces questions ? Rooo

AAAAAAA, DE L'EAU FRAICHE !

17h00.

- Bon, ça va faire une heure et demie qu'on est là on rentre ? Me demanda Lily.

- Mmmm, oué okay, c'est parti poulette !

On marchait en rigolant quand on aperçut quelqu'un ! AAA ils sont rentrés ! O MON DIEU ! OOOH NOOOOON ! Une fille de leur fan club était sur… OUI, SUR JAMES ! AH BAH D'ACCORD ! LE GARCON EST COQUIN !

James et une poufiasse étaient en train de se rouler des palots plus gros et indécents les uns que les autres !

Alors qu'on était à proximité, on ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire bruyamment !

Potter se tourna vers nous et… PAAAAAAAF, il jeta la fille par terre et celle-ci s'éclata la tête sur le bitume avec un bruit sonore…. C'est pour dire comme ça raisonne, ya rien la d'dans ! Après, James passa la mains dans ses cheveux et nous regarda d'un air gêné, nan pardon, regarda Lily d'un air gêné. Lily était pliée en deux et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter…

Bon et bien, nous allons vous laisser continuer vos cochonneries et aussi nous désaltérer. Roo, les cochons… Quand même…

- Nooon mais je rêve quoi..t'as vu le palot…. Ooh putain, j'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Me dit Lily…

- Oué, moi non plus… Putain….wouaahhhouu…Il font comment pour respirer tu cr….

OLALA OLALA... OO MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

SIRIUS ET UNE AUTRE FILLE DU FAN CLUB ÉTAIENT… Non, Sirius était contre la fille, qui était contre la table et euh, apparemment en pleine action… Soit… Je crains que nous soyons de trop….

Oooooh non hein ! TAIS TOI SALE TRUIE ! Rooo mais CHUUT !

La nana poussait de petits crie perçants….

Non s'en était trop ! Lily et moi éclatons de nouveau de rire, sautant les pieds joins pour éviter de nos pisser dessus. Sirius leva la tête vers nous, lâcha la fille, se tourna et remit tout bien en place et se retourna vers nous….

- On est désolée, on voulait… Hum… Hihihihi… Pas, vous… Huhm… Hihihihi… Deranger… En… hum… Ahahahhahahaa… Pleine… Euh… Hum… Ahahahahhahaha… Actioaaaaahhhhahahahha… Dis-je en riant….

Lily était par terre s'agrippant au fauteuil….

Sirius, tout rouge, nous dit :

- …Mais… Euh… Non… Ya pas de…Hum… Mal… C'est nous… On vous… Euh… Hum, attendez pas... Si... Hum… Si…

- Si ?

- Si tôt… Hum…

- Et, bien, nous allons monter et… Commencais-je à dire quand Lily me coupa.

- Et quand on descendra, on hurlera avant…ahahahahah…

Après tout cela… Lily décida d'aller prendre une douche, et moi j'irais prendre un bain FROID après… Hihi…

17h30.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, J'AIME LES BAINS D'EAU FROIDE QUAND IL FAIT CHAUD ! RELAXAAAAAAAAAANT… Et puis le pied… Avec des rondelles de concombres sur le visage pour avoir la peau super douce et tout !

Toc toc toc…

- C'est Lily, j'entre !

Bah, oui, vas y entre, fais comme chez toi surtout, quelle question... Nan mais j'vous jure !

- Ca te dirait qu'on fasse un dîner entre couple, ce soir ?

- Écoute Lily jolie, je sais qu'on est très amie, tu sais que je t'aime très fort, qu'on se connaît depuis des lustres, mais je me sens pas émotionnellement prête à partir dans une nouvelle relation de couple… Mais c'est point contre toi, comprends-tu ?

-…Maliaaaaa, j'ten pris ! Ce que tu peux être conne… C'est impressionnant ! Tu rappelles ton ancien mec, mais si tu t'en souviens arrêtes…, tu …. Re-sympathises ! Et j'appelle Tom, et les gars ont déjà leurs… Leurs… Leurs… Hum nanas, oui ce sont quand même des filles… Maliaaa enfin !

- Euuh, oué c'est une bonne idée... Et Remus ?

- Non il dort toujours… Je sais pas ce qu'il a….

- Bon très bien, je sors du bain et je vois avec l'autre… Sinon, je m'arrangerai…

- Okay… Euuh, Melle Stone ?

- C'est moi-même !

- Tu es très SEX avec ton concombre sur la tronche !

- Oui je sais !

Éclat de rire.

Bon allons faire un tour dans la cheminée de ce vieux Sam…

- Oui, bonjour Madame, je suis vraiment de vous déranger à cette heure-là, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à demander à votre fils Sam….

- Euh, oui… Je l'appelle… Comment est-ce votre prénom ?

- …mmm … Il serait préférable qu'il ne le sache pas avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive lui-même… C'est vraiment très important !

- Oui, je vais le chercher…

- Merci !

BON TU TE DÉPÊCHES VIEILLE CONNE POILUE !

- Malià ? Mais tu fous quoi chez moi là ? Tu pouvais pas m'envoyer une lettre comme l'autre fois ? Hein ? Non mais je rêve, elle est folle… Comment oses-tu venir chez moi ? Hein ? ( HEIN HEIN HEIN, TU CONNAIS QUE CA COMME VOCABULAIRE ?)

- Oui, écoutes, je suis désolée… En fait, quand je t'ai écrit la lettre, j'étais super mal et tout… ( ROO, MAIS TU M'EN POSES DE CES QUESTIONS… SOIT À MA BOTTE C'EST TOUT ! ) Crois moi, on venait de m'apprendre quelque chose d'affreux… ( MITOOOOO MITOOO MITOOOOO)

- Te fatigues pas hein, vas t'en … (PUTAIN JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE BOUFFER TON HEIN !)

- Mais putain, je te jure que ça allait très mal, et c'est Lily qui m'a convaincu de venir te voir, parce que moi, j'osais pas vois tu… Et en fait, tu me manques trop… Et je voudrais nous laisser une nouvelle chance, tu crois pas ? On était si bien ensemble… Non ? ( MITOO MITOOOOO, tu pars loin Malia, trop loin !)

- Bah… Euh… Chais pas trop ! ( IIPIIIII, CA MARCHE, MALIA TU ES UNE VRAIE PROS !) Oui bon, c'est okay ! Moi aussi tu me manques à vrai dire ! Parce que… Bah, je vais en profiter maintenant que tu es là et que tu ne peux que m'écouter… ( BON, TU MAGNES, J'AI CHAUD MOI DANS LES FLAMMES, T'ES AU COURANT QU'IL FAIT 39 DEHORS ? HEIN !) Je crois que je, je t'aime ! (OOOOOOH NON, C'EST PAS VRAI ! J'AI FAIT QUOI POUR MÉRITTER CA ? HEIN ? BON DIEU DE MERDE ! ALORS MALIA VITE, VITE, UN MITTO ! ROO ET PUIS ZUT, JE DIS HEIN MAINTENANT C'EST PAS VRAI !)

- Euuuuuuh, oui moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Alors pour me faire pardonner, tu veux venir chez Remus bouffer ? On se fait une soirée couple… Et puis tu dors à la maison… C'est okay ?

- Je peux pas ce soir… ( COMMENT CA IL PEUT PAS ! MAIS SI !)

- Mais je t'aime ! (PAAAAAAS)

- Oui moi aussi… ( GEEEEEEENRE)

- Alors viens ! ( VIENS TROUFFION ! OU SINON JE PRENDS UN AUTRE MEC ! ET SI TU VIENS PAS TU TE DÉPECHES DE ME LE DIRE PARCE QUE J'AI D'AUTRES CHATS À FOUETTER !)

- Bon okay… À quelle heure ?

- Comme tu veux !

- Okay, bon à tout' alors !

- Oui ! ( OUI OUI OUI OUI ! À TOUT À L'HEURE PUTAIN !)

- Ciao

- Tchao

OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUH! C'est pas une masse à faire lui BORDEL ! Le mec est lourd mais LOURD !

Bon vais voir Lily pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle…. Bon je me le fais et après bye bye… Juste pour la cause !

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO L'ESPION ! NAN MAIS JE RÊVE ! IL ÉCOUTE AU PORTE ! OUI C'EST UNE CHEMINÉE ET ALORS ?

- Mais Sirius qu'est ce que tu fous làààààà ? Demandais-je.

- Héhé, c'est très touchant comme déclaration ! Désolé, j'aurai pas approcher mes lèvres des tiennes si j'avais su que tu l'aimais… Tu m'en vois fort triste !

Oué oué c'est ça ! T'as l'air vachement triste ! RRRRRRRRR

- Ah tu trouves que c'était bien ? J'aurais préféré lui dire sur un panneau lumineux mais j'en avais pas sous la main ! Tu m'en vois toute retournée…

BON, TU DÉGAGES OUI !

- Ooh, dans ce cas, je vais retourner voir la mienne pour lui annoncer le repas entre couple !

Oui oui ! Vas retrouver ta… Moche !

- Oui, okay, je vais dire à Lily la bonne nouvelle !

Nan mais je vous jure !

Je toc :

- Toc , toc, toc …

- Oui ?

- Lily, c'est moi !

- Roo, c'est que toi…

Comme elle est gentille…

- C'est bon, j'ai réussi à le faire venir… Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, C'est toi qui m'a convaincu d'aller le voir, parce que moi j'osais pas et tout ! Et puis surtout, je l'aime !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, enfin, je lui ai dit ça et tout pour qu'il vienne... Tu comprends, ça m'aurait fait chier d'être la seule toute seule !

- Euuh… Oui je comprends, mais de là à lui sortir que tu l'aimes…

- Oui bah écoute… Le pire reste à venir ! Sirius est au courant, et James ?

- Eeeeeuh, non je t'attendais !

- Abon ? Quelle idée ! … Euh, Et tu attends quoi là ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, on y va !

Alors alors… Ce repas risque d'être fort animé ! Bon bon bon… Il faut trouver Potter ! Où est-il ? C'est la question du moment…

- Mais où est-il encore fourré ? Demanda Lily. C'est pas vrai, il est chiant ! Elle s'arrête, souria avec un regard de vicieuse et me dit :

- On va le zyeuté avec sa moche en train de faire des TRUCS ! ahah ! Non ? Roo, c'est bon, si on peut plus s'amuser…

- Il doit être encore sur la chaise longue… Pardon, ils doivent être tous les deux sur LA chaise longue… Héhé !

Bon alors allons-y ! Soyons fous !

AH BAH D'ACCORD ! MAIS S'ARRÊTENT JAMAIS CES DEUX LÀ ! ROO LES COCHONS !

Lily prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir se retenir de rire et s'approcha lentement sans faire de bruit d'eux. Elle tapota doucement mais vite du doigt sur l'épaule de James et dit :

- Milles excuses pour le dérangement, mais j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

Potter jeta une nouvelle fois sa partenaire du moment par-dessus bord et fit un sourire mécanique, et se gratta le menton.

- Non, on faisait rien, tu nous déranges pas le moins du monde penses tu…

-… euuuh… Oui, enfin bref, ça vous dit un dîner entre couple ?

- Ooooh, Evans j'en serais raviiii, très volontiers bébé! Répondit-il et regarda la fille par terre avec un regard désespéré : il est vrai qu'elle essayer vaguement de se redresser en faisant je ne sais quels mouvements incontrôlables et inconnus pour se remettre sur pied.

Lily sourit poliment et se tourna vers moi :

- Bon et bien, je vais prévenir Tom dans ce cas.

Elle partie.

- J'ai pas compris là… Me dit James d'un air stupide en essayant de comprendre avec qui il était censé y aller.

Mon regard se tourna vers sa nana, qui venait enfin de se relever, et qui remit son soutien gorge d'une façon cataclysmique.

- Sirius et sa copine sont déjà au courant.

Je m'avançais vers l'entrée de la porte quand Potter m'attrapa le bras :

- Malia, tu sais que c'est pas ma copine hein, la fille… C'est juste

- Nan, c'est bon, je veux rien savoir, et puis pourquoi tu me dis ça ? J'm'en fou royalement, c'est pas mon problème.

- Euh, nan c'était juste pour te dire, comme ça, pour rien…

OUÉ OUÉ ! C'EST CA VILAIN GARCON ! Si tu crois un seul instant que je vais dire à Lily, « nan tu sais, c'est rien cette fille, il s'en fou, il t'aime toi ! » et bah TU TE TROMPES ! JE LUI DIRAI PAS !

20h30.

DIING DONNG

OOOO VOILÀ NOS DEUX HOMMES !

MMMMMM, pas mal le p'tit, je me rappelle enfin pourquoi je suis sortie avec lui, euh, non, pourquoi je sors avec lui ! héhé !

Lily, qui était en haut, dévala les escaliers, coura vers Tom, se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci déplaça ses grandes et douces mains sur son T-Shirt et finit par dériver en dessous. On entendit d'ailleurs Potter pester.

Quant à moi, je fus agréablement surprise par Sam qui me serra tout d'abord dans ses bras et me fit quelques baisers dans le cou pour remonter doucement jusque ma bouche.

J'ai trouvé une autre raison : il embrasse comme un dieu ! HÉHÉHÉ !

- Bon et bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure de manger, tout est prêt. Dit Sirius. Ah oui, les présentations. Donc voici Tom et Sam de Serdaigle, voilà Caroline et Peggy de Pousouffle.

- Salut, lancèrent Tom et Sam.

- Ooooh, bonjour bonjour bonjour, on est ravie de rencontrer enfin le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, et son merveilleux meilleur ami… Piaillèrent les deux filles.

Donc, magnifique repas ! Un festin ! Un régal ! Rempli de discutions intéressantes et agréables !

Ah non, j'ai rien dit !

NAN MAIS JE RÊVE ! COMMENT FONT ELLE POUR AVOIR UN QI AUSSI BAS ? HEIN ? (syndrome du hein en pleine prolifération…)

Je fis signe à Lily d'écouter les filles, qui par ailleurs n'avaient pas suivies la moitié des conversations bien trop dure pour leurs petits cerveaux mous.

- NAAAAAAN, j'y crois PAS ! C'est in-cro-ya-ble ! Tu l'as acheté ! OO la vache ! Tu as pris celui léopard ! O-la-la ! Moi je rêve du string rose avec une petite fleur juste en haut des fesses, tu vois juste là. Dit Caroline en montrant le bout de ses fesses.

- OOOOh, mais je t'ai pas dit ! Je me suis fait épiler le maillot façon moldue, raa, je te raconte pas comment j'ai super souffert… J'ai cru mourir…

- Non ?

- Oh si, je t'assure, j'ai vu pleins d'images défilées sous mes yeux et tout !

- Oh, ma pauvre… T'es sur que ça va ?

- Bah écoute, j'suis encore sous le choque là… Et elle se mit à pleurer.

Éclat de rire silencieux. Lily se tourna vers James et Sirius. Ce dernier nous dit :

- Putain, c'était mieux quand elle fermait leur gueule…

- Tu l'as dit… Renchérit James.

- Tu as dit quoi James chéri ? Demanda Caroline.

- Rien, fermes la tu veux ?

- Ooooh, oui bien sûr… Mais ça serait plus facile si j'avais la langue occupée pour ne plus parler.

Sirius prit un morceau de pain et lui envoya à la figure.

- Tiens, t'as cas t'entraîner avec ça, ya du boulot pour arriver à la perfection.

Éclat de rire.

Lily se leva.

- Bon et bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi, tu viens Tom ?

Il se leva, se lécha les babines, sourit et dit :

- Ooh, oui, je meurs de fatigue.

Lily lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et le tira dans l'escalier.

Des gloussements se firent entendre pendant un bon bout de temps.

AHAHAHAHA, C'EST À MON TOUR DE ME METTRE AU LIT !

- Bon, alors c'est pour quand ? Aller zou ! On y va !

MAIS MAIS MAIS ! IL EST FOU ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FABRIQUE ?

Sirius se leva et me sourit.

Sam se leva à son tour.

- Elle parle de moi, là ! Grogna t'il. Ta pouf est derrière, okay ?

Tout d'un coup, Black avait l'air pisseu au plus haut point.

- Non, oui, je sais, j'allais me chercher à boire, j'ai soif !

- Oué, sauf que l'eau est devant ton nez… T'as de la merde dans les yeux ?

- Nan, kiki, je veux de l'eau fraîche, et il n'y a pas d'eau fraîche, il me semble. T'as de la merde dans les yeux ?

OOOO, COMME ILS SONT MIGNONS ! ILS S'ENGUELENT POUR MOI !

Bon c'est pas tout mais bon… Ya des choses plus importantes dans la vie… Quand est-ce qu'on monte dans ma piaule , Hein ?

- Euuh, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont montés les deux autres environs ? Demandais-je.

- Bah 5 minutes, chais pas trop… Répondit Sam.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Demanda James.

- Disons, que je préfère éviter le terrain de chasse de Lily avant qu'elle n'ait eu sa proie !

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista James.

- C'est-à-dire qu'elle préfère attendre que Lily et son ami câlin soient totalement entrés dans leur chambre, parce que si elle n'attend pas suffisamment, elle risque fort d'apercevoir les deux zozos en question en plein préparatif. Dit Sirius d'un ton très solennel.

- Ah. S'exclama James.

- Et nous on y va quand visiter vos chambres ? Ou bien seulement une d'enter elle, on peut s'arranger. Dit Peggy.

NAN MAIS JE RÊVE ! PAS DE PARTOUSES AUJOURD'HUI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! COMMENT JE FAIS POUR ME CONCENTRER MOI ? HEIN ?

Décidément, je crains devoir suivre une thérapie contre le syndrome du heinage en excès.

- Bah si vous pouviez attendre 5, 10 minutes, ça nous arrangerais à vrai dire…

- Bon et bien, p'être que dans deux heures on va pourvoir y aller nous… Balança Black.

ET BAH SI TU ES SI PRÉSSÉ DE ME VIR PARTIR, J'Y VAIS ! NON MAIS OH !

- Tu n'as cas le faire sur la table de la cuisine… Rétorquais-je.

Allons, pressons pressons… Enfin ! EEEEETTTTTTT C'EST PARTIIIIIIII ! HIIIPIIIIII

Je ne posterais certainement pas de nouveau chapitre avant noël donc UN JOYEUX NOEL à touuuuus !


	10. L'anniversaire de Sirius 1ère partie

CHAPITRE X : L'anniversaire de Sirius. (1° partie)

10h00.

MMMMMMMMMM, bonne nuit, très bonne nuit.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  Bâillement infini…

Je me tourne, et que vois-je ? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Comment c'est mignon ! Sam avec son pouce dans la bouche comme un gamin de trois ans ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça p'tit gars, il faut que tu dégages maintenant. Alors debout. 

Essayons la méthode douce :

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm ?

- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Serais-ce oui ? Ou bien, non ? Ou peut être la ferme je dors, ou encore ta gueule… ?

Bon essayons la méthode forte :

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

- Oooh mais ça va pas, t'es folle !

C'était donc ça la traduction ! J'ai bien fait de lui foutre l'oreiller dans la tronche ! Qu'il est vulgaire. Frappez votre homme, si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, lui le saura forcément.

- Mais non mon chéri, je ne suis pas folle, j'ai bien dormi, c'est gentil de demander, mais oui, je t'assure tout va très bien ! C'est fou comme tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ! Oouuh et comme tu es attentionnée ! Malheeeuur ! Débitais-je à une vitesse assez surprenante. C'est pas tout mais faudrait penser à partir là ! Il est l'heure.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 10 heures et quelques…

- Mais il est tôt !

- J'ai dit : tu DÉGAGES, alors tu DÉGAGES, est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Oui, oui, cool girl, cool !

- Et CESSES de m'appeler girl, tu seras gentil !

J'ai faim moi après cette nuit de folie ! Allez zou ! In the cuisine room !

TA LA LA A LAAAAAAAAAA, TA TA TA TA LAAAA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAA… PALALILA PALILALAM LAAAM LAAMMM

Que snifais-je ? Diantres ! L'odeur du chocolat ! Je ne puis point y croire ! Mais c'est quand même le moment de croire qu'il faut courir aller voire ce qui se passe dans le four !

AAAAAAAAAAAA ! HORREUR !

Potter transformé en chocolat ! Lily à proximité ! Ah, d'accord ! Zont encore fait mumuse avec nourriture ! Et les enfants qui meurent dans le monde parce qu'ils ont faim ! Hein ! On en fait quoi ? Nan mais je rêve ! J'hallucine ! C'est affreux ! POURQUOI, HEIN, PORQUOI JE SUIS JAMAIS LÀ QUAND ILS FONT UNE BATAILE DE BOUFFE ? J'aime bien moi ! BANDE D'ÉGOÏSTE SOLITAIRE !

Je m'approche de James recouvert de chocolat fondu sur le cou et le haut du torse. J'aperçois que Melle Lily a déjà pausé sa marque : un doigt est passé par ici pour aller se réfugier dans sa bouche!

Bon, et bien, allons-y, goûtons à notre tour !

- Nan, mais ça va oui ! S'exclama Potter choqué.

Nan, mais quelle pucelle celui-là !

- Ooooh, joues pas au plus malin avec moi, hein ! Ne me dis pas que tu détestes quand on te le fait parce que ce doigt-là, il a eu le droit lui ! Ah mais c'est toi qui pu comme ça ?

- Ah oui, je me disais aussi. Dit Lily, toujours avec son plat rempli de chocolat dans les mains, en se décalant.

- Merci, très touchant les filles, vous êtes pleines de tact et de gentillesse ce matin. Dit James.

- Oui et bah écoutes, c'est pas notre faute si tu p… Si,si, si ton corps par mégarde ne sent pas spécialement la rose, mais dégage plutôt une odeur se rapprochant d'une bouche d'égout mélangé à du chocolat, qui lui même, est alimenté par deux baves de deux personnes distinctes, qui plus est. Déclarais-je.

Lily éclata de rire et James poussa un soupir de désespoir par tant de compassion !

Tiens tiens, un nouvel arrivant !

OOOOOOOOOO REMUUUUS ! UN REVENANT !

- Ooh, salut James. Dit-il.

- Hey, mec ! Te revoilà parmi nous ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une présence masculine pour m'aider !

- Ooh, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Et bien, voilà, c'est le simple fait que

- Aah, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est toi James ? Par la barbe de merlin, tu t'es pas lavé depuis combien de temps ?

- Merci Remus tu m'es d'un grand secours…

J'éclate de rire, tout comme Lily.

Bon, après ce moment de divertissement, il faut que je pense à manger moi ! Alors alors, où sont les toasts ? Aaah, les voilà !

Miam miam !

Mais en fait une question me vient à l'esprit ! Et elle s'impose que diable !

- Maisaufait, gnargnarf, pourquoi,gnarf,poterestilgnrafpleindechocognarflatgnarfsurlecoprs ?

- À tes souhaits ! Ca nous donne quoi en langage commun ?

- ROO, glouprs (j'avale) pourquoi Potter est-il plein de chocolat sur son corps ?

- Ooooh, c'est une longue histoire, nous dit Lily, en fait, j'suis descendue vachement tôt, parce que… Bah c'est tout, parce que, et donc j'ai mangé puis je me suis rappelée que c'était l'anniversaire de Sirius et donc j'ai décidé de faire un gâteau !

- Et c'est là que je suis arrivé ! Coupa James. Et je vis la magnifique rousse en nuisette, fort sexy, en train de battre les œufs ! Et puis

- LÀ, il voulait goûter la pâte, alors bon, au début, je disais oui, vas y goûtes si tu veux ! Puis il re demandait re demandais re demandais ! Donc j'ai dit non !

- Tu es infâme Lily Evans, tu m'as brisé l'estomac !

- Et donc, je lui en ai mis sur la tête ! Héhé !

- Très drôle, c'est à cause d toi que je pu maintenant !

- MAIS MAIS MAIS ! Ca n'explique pas la trace de doigt sur Potter ! Hurlais-je.

Lily me regarda et me fit comprendre… Qu'elle m'expliquerait plus tard ! OO LA COHONNE !

Oooh, non , quelqu'un descend, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier !

- J'espère que c'est pas l'une d'elles ! Soufflais-je à Lily.

- Non, on les a virées ce matin très tôt ! Répondit James.

- Aah, okay ! C'est cool. Dit Lily.

MAIS MAIS ATTENDS ! COMMENT IL A FAIT POUR VIRER CELLE DE BLACK ? HEIN ? ROLALA ! PPFFFFFF ! ROO LES COCHONS !

Sirius arriva les cheveux en batailles en train de bailler d'une façon très discrète : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MMMh, tu pourrais faire un peu plus fort, j'crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu en Australie… Non mais je rêve hein !

Black leva un sourcil en voyant Potter plein de chocolat ! Puis remua très légèrement les narines :

- Oui, non ça va, je sais ! Je vais me laver ! Coupa James. Puis revient sur ses pas, smaka Black, et dit :

- BON ANIIIVEEEEEEE MON VIEU !

- Ooooh, c'est gentil ! Merc'… Puis il s'essuya la bouche. Répugnant !

Lily coura vers le vieux d'un an de plus et lui sauta au cou pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Sirius avança sa bouche.

- Non, mais t'es fou toi ! Je vais pas faire comme Potter !

- Abon ? Roo, c'est pas drôle alors, j'aurai qu'un bisou… Il se tourna vers Remus et souria.

- N'y pense même pas ! Aller, bon' anniv' de loin hein !

Bon, c'est à mon tour !

- Bon anniversaire p'tit mec ! Lançais-je.

- Meeeerci, et j'ai même pas le droit à un câlin ? Lily est moins radine, elle profite elle !

- Eeeeh, oui ! Mais non ! Dit elle en riant.


End file.
